fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kiishi Topaz
トパーズ}}is a main character appearing in the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Series. She is the human alter ego of , the Pretty Cure of electricity and strength. Topaz is a reliable young girl, who shows a calm and mature personality. Topaz’s character quote is じて|Anata no shinjite}}. History Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Name:' Topaz Kiishi *'Japanese:' 黄石トパーズ *'Birthday:' November 11th *'Birthplace:' Feather-Castletown *'Zodiac:' Scorpio *'Height:' 160 cm *'Weight:' 60,1 kg *'Blood Type:' 0 *'Species:' Human *'Personal Quote:' Believe in yourself! *'Favorite...' **'Food:' Tamago kake gohan, Ramen **'Color:' Sky blue, golden, white **'Music:' Prefers western over Japanese music Fears Topaz is quite afraid of snakes, worms and other legless creatures. She also shows to slightly freak out when something "not normal" happens to her or her friends. She likes to depend on her own mind and normal logic. That’s why she goes a little crazy when something supernatural happens around her. However, after a time being a Pretty Cure, Topaz lost that fear and learned to live with magical wonders. Dreams Until talking with Rubellit about dreams, Topaz hasn’t thought about what she wants to do after school before. However, even after that, she didn’t change that a lot. This changed when Chris accidently asked her if she ever tried acting. Based on that, Topaz joined the local Torigoe Theater Club of Feather Castletown and has grown to the idea of becoming an actress one day. Skills *'Athletic skills:' Topaz’s athletic skills are quite a secret as not much is known about them. But it is known that she has good stamina and can lift heavy things easier than average girls of her age. However, Topaz tends to stay away from sport clubs in school or other places. Topaz, however, is pretty skilled when it comes to horses. Besides caring for them, she used to attend competitions as child and probably won some prizes. *'Academic skills:' Topaz is an average student of a Japanese student, who has both good and bad grades. However, Topaz always does her best and has her best grades in English. Even though she shows to have some troubles with the foreign language, she still scores grades beyond the average. Yet, her English skills can’t meet Sapphire’s skills. Physical Information Appearance Topaz has blonde, straight hair that reaches over her shoulders. She has full bangs, while two streaks reach over her ears, down to her chin. She has her hair usually tied into a ponytial, hold by a read band. Her eye are yellow colored. She has fair tanned skin. With a height of 1,60 m (5″3), Topaz is along with Emerald the middle of the group's heights. However, based on that, Topaz is also the fourth shortest and fifth tallest of the group. As of the third season, Topaz hair has slightly grown out and now reaches over far over her shoulders. Instead of having them tied into a ponytail, Topaz has them tied into two buns, where not the complete hair is tied in. The buns are held by red ribbons with pearls attached to their ends. Clothing Style Compared to her friends, Topaz usually wears more mature stuff that have less frills or ribbons. Adding to that, Topaz doesn’t really like flashy and/or colorful accessories or accessories in general. That’s why she hardly wears any except some decent colored scrunchies. The fashion styles Topaz would probably never wear are any kind of Keis, like the Decora Kei. Casual In civilian, Topaz usually wears an orange colored dress under which she wears black shorts. Over the dress, she wears a white, long-sleeved jacket that ends at the height of her chest. She wears pale yellow stockings that reach over her knees and brown shoes. She usually has her blonde hair tied into a ponytail, hold by a red scrunchy that is usually covered by her hair. When opened, her hair reaches over her shoulders. Her eyes are bright yellow colored. In winter, Topaz wears a dark red colored, long-sleeved sweater with a white, long-sleeved top underneath. Around her arms and hips, the sweater appears to be too large for Topaz, even though it fits perfectly. She wears simple blue jeans and brown ankle boots with brown heels. In the latter two seasons of the series, Topaz wears a sleeveless, frilly, white shirt with golden trims underneath a chocolate brown colored jacket. Underneath the white shirt she wears a sleeveless black top which can slightly be seen around her tummy. She wears dark brown, almost black pants with white and golden beads around her hips. She wears black shoes. Pretty Cure Cure Saffron has long, bright yellow hair that is tied into a ponytail, much like Topaz’s hair. The ponytail is hold by an orange hairband. Saffron has the same eye color as Kiishi Topaz. Cure Saffron wears a pale yellow, shoulder free dress with puffy sleeves. Parts of the dress is covered by a brownish-golden layer. A yellow belt is tied around her hips. Her Color Commune is attached to the belt. The skirt of her dress has a brownish golden overskirt, while the skirt is bright yellow color and shows an orange trim. She wears pale yellow knee-high boots with orange trims. In Sky Pretty Cure RELOADED! and The Final Sky Pretty Cure, Cure Saffron’s hair slightly changes from ponytail to open hair with two buns. Like Topaz, she has her tied into two buns, hold by two red ribbons. Else, the outfit stays the same When Topaz transforms into Cure Saffron as Rapunzel, Saffron’s hair grows longer, similar to Rapunzel’s hair length. Her hair is tied into a triple ponytail, hold by two orange hair bands. Cure Saffron wears an bright yellow dress with a deep orange top and an orange-red over skirt. A pale yellow belt is tied around her hips. Unlike her normal form, her Color Commune is not shown. She wears pale yellow knee-high boots with orange trims. In Holidays at Skyriver, Cure Saffron gains the power of the Heavenly Tiara. She gains a silver crown with a yellow gemstone as well as two small pairs of angel-like wings. Besides that, her appearance stays the same. In Legend of the Rainbow Jewels, she gains her Precious Saffron mode, in which she wears a pale yellow dress with a golden trim. A golden star and a golden pearl necklace is attached to the golden trim. A yellow, frilly cloth is also attached to the golden trim. A yellow cloth is tied around her hip, where a yellow bow is attached to. A blue diamond with a rainbow colored bead chain is attached to the bow. She wears white boots with yellow trims. Cure Saffron wears yellow arm protectors. Her hair is tied into a ponytail, hold by an orange bow. Uniforms While attending the Nijiiro Private Middle School, Topaz wore the official school uniform. The uniform consits of a grey, short-sleeved shirt with a dark green sailor collar. The collar has one white stripe, that - unlike most school uniforms in Japan - doesn’t depend on the student’s year. A purple ribbon, which is tied to a bow, is attached to the sailor collar. The skirt of the uniform is colored in a darker shade of grey than the shirt and is buttoned on the left side. The students have to wears white stockings with a green stripe and blue slippers. During winter seasons, the students have to wear the official Nijiiro blazer, which is black colored and has white buttons. The blazer can either be worn closed or opened. While attending the Feather Castle High School, Topaz wore the official Feather Castle school uniform. The uniform consits of a normal sailor uniform, like it is usually seen in Japanese schools. The uniform is mostly white colored with lavender or purple colored trims, a silver collar and a purple bow. The skirt of the uniform is silver, just like the collar. The students wear black loafers and white stockings. In summer, they were a short-sleeved top which has the same features as the winter uniform. Special Clothes During her adventures as Rapunzel, Topaz wore a mostly orange dress with a long, yellow skirt. Her hair grew longer, to a similar length as Rapunzel’s. Her hair is still tied to a ponytail, hold by a golden crown accessory. The hair of the ponytail is also separated to three parts, which are parted by a big red hairband each. She wears orange puffy sleeves around her upper arms, which are not attached and/or part of her dress. During Emerald’s Adventures in Wonderland, Topaz takes the role of the Mad Hatter. As Hatter Topaz, she wears a dirty yellow suit jacket over a black dress with a mini skirt. Around her neck she wears a red tie that was hold by a golden brooch. A white belt with a golden buckle is tied around the skirt which was hold together by two golden clips. Her jacket had orange trims and two buttons at each side. She wore white gloves and brown ankle boots. Topaz wore black stockings which, on the left foot, was rolled down to the boots. She also wore a black hat with an orange band tied around it. Lavender colored ribbons and a pastel green frilly cloth were attached to the hat. Movie Casual In the first movie of the series, Sky Pretty Cure: Holidays at Skyriver, Topaz wears a short-sleeved top underneath a brown jacket, that reached to height of her chest. She wears a blue mini skirt with orange colored beads tied around her hips. She wears yellow, almost golden, sandals. Like in the season, she has her hair styled into a ponytail. In the second movie, Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~: Legend of the Rainbow Jewels, Topaz wears a black, long-sleeved top with white polka dots. She also wears a grey skirt which is buttoned by two golden buttons on the right side. She wears light brown boots which are tied with dark brown laces. General Information Personality Topaz is a reliable young girl, who usually acts more mature than the people of her age. She tries to be something like a calm spot for her energetic two friends. However, Topaz is not completely calm and nice, she also tends to act a little immature around her family and friends. She also seems to enjoy making silly jokes about her friends. Besides that, some people in school consider Topaz as the person to ask when you need help. Due to her outstanding strength some students ask her to help them carrying around heavy boxes. Due to her duties at her parent’s horse ranch, Topaz knows how to deal with difficult situations and how to take care for herself and others. During the first season, Topaz hardly ever showed to have any weak points, but that soon changed once Topaz got closer towards others besides Amber and Ruby and started to open herself more to others. Etymology : Kiishi comes from meaning "yellow", combined with meaning "stone", "transistor" or "koku". Koku is a unit of measure in feudal Japan, the amount of rice needed to feed one person for a year.https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/koku The kanji 石 is most likely to come from Old Japanese. It is likely to cognate with meaning "a pebble; gravel; a rocky beach".https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E7%9F%B3#Japanese Using the most common translation of 石, Kiishi means "yellow stone". This might be a pun to the precious stone she is named after, the topaz, which is usually yellow. However, it can also be a pun to the fact that her alter ego is the Pretty Cure of the golden rainbow. : Topaz is named after the yellow precious stone, commonly known as topaz. The name "topaz" is usually derived from the Greek Τοpáziοs or Τοpáziοn, from the ancient name of St. John's Island in the Red Sea which was difficult to find and from which a yellow stone was mined in ancient times. Pliny said that Topazos is a legendary island in the Red Sea and the mineral "topaz" was first mined there. Alternatively, the word topaz may be related to the Sanskrit word "tapas", meaning "heat" or "fire".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Topaz#Etymology : Topaz' name in Emerald's Adventures in Wonderland. Playing the part of the Hatter, her name comes from the Japanese name of the Hatter and of course her given name. Cure Saffron - Her Cure alias is based on the given name Saffron, which comes from the English word which refers either to a spice, the crocus flower from which it is harvested, or the yellow-orange colour of the spice. It is ultimately derived from Arabic za'faran.http://www.behindthename.com/name/saffron Nicknames - "Topi" is the formerly most used nickname for Topaz, that usually was used by FairySina. - "Topa-chu" is a new and the current nickname that is used to call Topaz by FairySina. Pretty Cure Cure Saffron is the magical alter ego of Kiishi Topaz, an average girl from Japan. Cure Saffron is the Pretty Cure of electricity and strength. Her main color is yellow and she protects the golden rainbow. Her partner is Yellow a color guard from Skyriver. Alone, Cure Saffron can perform Yellow Thunder. And after getting her Heaven Crystal she can use Crystal Storm. Together with Cure Crimson and Cure Sienna, they can use Warm Explosion. All Cures together can perform Rainbow Heart Hurricane and with their Crystals Rainbow Crystal Fantasy. In the sequel, Cure Saffron is able to use the attack Electric Golden Ribbon. Together with the others, they can use Full Rainbow Circle. And after getting the Color Palette they can use Magical Rainbow Finale. In the German dubs, Saffron introduces herself with "Das Element wahrer Stärke! Cure Saffron!", which can be translated as "The element of true strength! Cure Saffron!". Weapons * - Cure Saffron's main attack item that she gains during her fairytale adventure. The Tonnerre Crystal allows Cure Saffron to use the power attack Crystal Storm, as well as grants her the power to perform attacks with her fellow team mates. * - Cure Saffron's primary weapon in Rainbow Star. Super Cure Saffron In Holidays At Skyriver, Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by Marcasite and Tanbaga, but thanks to the Royal Family, as well as the Miracle Lights, a special power is brought upon Pretty Cure, giving them a pair of small Angel wings and a tiara with their jewel. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Rainbow Crystal Fantasy to defeat Marcasite and Tanbaga. She gains a silver crown with a yellow gemstone as well as two small pairs of angel-like wings. Besides that, her appearance stays the same. Precious Cure Saffron is Cure Saffron's super form from Legend of the Rainbow Jewels. She wears a pale yellow dress with a golden trim. A golden star and a golden pearl necklace is attached to the golden trim. A yellow, frilly cloth is also attached to the golden trim. A yellow cloth is tied around her hip, where a yellow bow is attached to. A blue diamond with a rainbow colored bead chain is attached to the bow. She wears white boots with yellow trims. Cure Saffron wears yellow arm protectors. Her hair is tied into a ponytail, hold by an orange bow. Along with her friends, Cure Saffron is able to perform Precious Espoir Illumination in her Precious mode. Attacks Transformation "Pretty Cure! Rainbow Paint Over!" - Pretty Cure Rainbow Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Kiishi Topaz to transform into Cure Saffron in Sky Pretty Cure and Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. First Topaz activates her transformation by pressing the middle button twice. Then, the device disappears and her body gets covered by a yellow light. Then, her hair gets changed and styled by a golden wave. She crosses her arms and then her arm protectors appear. Then, an electric wave reveals her clothes. She then rises her feet and her boots appear in a golden light. During the jump, her Color Commune gets attached to her belt by a white colored button. Finally, Cure Saffron lands again and summons a striking thunder. Then, she introduces herself with “Strike, the golden lightning of power! Cure Saffron!”. "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle!" - In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni soragawa, Topaz and her friends transformed into Super Pretty Cure by the power of the Miracle Jewel Lights. While transfroming, they used the transformation pharse "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle". Quotes *"The golden rainbow holds the powers of true strength and thunder. I will get the powerful colors back! My name is Cure Saffron!" — ''Sky Pretty Cure'' 02 Music As a main character, Topaz' voice actor, Iida Riho has particated in several image songs for the character she voices: |-|Solo Songs= *A Maiden's Pure Heart *Dream to Shine *Song of Citrine *Spotlights |-|Duet/Group Songs= *☻ happiness smile#egao ☺ (Along with Hirano Aya, Taneda Risa) *Rainbow Rose (Along with Hirano Aya, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *living my dream (Along with Hirano Aya, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *Mirai, Kibou, Destiny! (Along with Hirano Aya, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *P R I S M (Along with Hirano Aya, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Niji Tenshi no Karaa (Along with Hirano Aya, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Forever Sky Pretty Cure ♥ (Along with Hirano Aya, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) Trivia *Topaz's birthday falls on November 11th, which makes her zodiac to be Sorpio (♏). *Topaz is the second Pretty Cure to own a hourse. The first was Minazuki Karen from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *Topaz is the second main character to be bad at singing. The first was Aida Mana from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. *Topaz is the fourth blonde main character. The first were Kujou Hikari from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Kasugano Urara from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! and Kise Yayoi from Smile Pretty Cure!. **Coincidentally, each of those girls' Pretty Cure alter ego's theme color is yellow. *Topaz is the first character with blonde hair to have her hair styled in a ponytail. **As of Sky Pretty Cure RELOADED!, Topaz is the first blonde haired character to have her hair styled into buns. *As said in the 112th episode of the Series, Topaz is represented by the white anemone, which means "sincere" in the language of flowers. *Cure Saffron is the fourth Pretty Cure to use the power of thunder and lightnings. The first were Cure Black and Cure White from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart and Cure Peace from Smile Pretty Cure!. **Cure Saffron is also the second yellow Pretty Cure to use the power of thunders. The first was Cure Peace from Smile Pretty Cure!. **However, Cure Saffron's powers are not just based on thunders. Furthermore, they are based on electricity. *During the 29th episode of the Series, Cure Saffron is the Pretty Cure with the longest hair. *Cure Saffron is one of the blonde haired Pretty Cures to have their hair not styled into twin or pigtails. **Cure Saffron is overall the third blonde haired Cure to have her hair styled into a ponytail. The first were Cure Rhythm from Suite Pretty Cure♪ and Cure Peace from Smile Pretty Cure!. In a later season, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, another blonde haired Cure with ponytail appears. **However, Saffron is the second yellow themed Cure to have a ponytail. The first was Cure Peace from Smile Pretty Cure!. **Starting with Sky Pretty Cure RELOADED!, Cure Saffron is the first Pretty Cure to have her hair tied into buns. *Cure Saffron is the first yellow themed Pretty Cure to be the Pretty Cure of strength. All other Pretty Cures have nicer and cuter powers. *Cure Saffron, along with Cure Whitney and Cure Crimson are considered as the combat fighters during fights. **However, most of times, only her and Crimson are counted as Whitney is usually staying behind during fights. *Cure Saffron's Impact Armor have actually been inspired by the Golden Gauntlets from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Links *''Kiishi Topaz / Yoiki Topaz'' *''Kiishi Topaz / HaSky'' References '''' Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Yellow Cures Category:User:FairySina Category:Characters Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Character Category:Fairy Main Cures Category:FairyCures Category:Electricity using Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Characters Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Female Characters